


A Savior From My Nightmares

by JackJTFI



Series: Hela's Mortal Lover/Helen's Guardian Angel [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers, Nightmares, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackJTFI/pseuds/JackJTFI
Summary: Helen has a nightmare, Hela shows her that she will be there for her even during her darkest dreams. Distant sequel to The Guardian Angel From Hell.
Relationships: Helen Cho/Hela (Marvel)
Series: Hela's Mortal Lover/Helen's Guardian Angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102373
Kudos: 1





	A Savior From My Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do another Hele-Helen story.

Literature Text  
I was in my lab in Seoul, a place that, after Hela had placed protective barriers around with her powers, felt more relaxed since I was attacked a year ago by Ultron.

I would never forget that day; the day of tragedy, fear, and love. The day Hela saved my life.

I had asked her about her change of morals ever since she saved me, and she had explained that once she saw Asgard burning, and knowing she had destroyed the place she wanted to rule, caused Hela to become infatuated with her enemies, specifically Thor and Valkyrie, to see if she could get revenge. However, following Thanos’s snap, Hela’s revenge plot became a fight to survive, as resources were failing due to loss of population, and the Goddess of Death found herself on Earth, alone and weakened. Slowly, Hela’s anger at Thor and Valkyrie turned to respect. They had beaten her, and had forced her to abandon her mission. Over the years, Hela came to see mortal resilience during her time here, and slowly, the Goddess of Death and Life embraced her Life title instead of her Death title, becoming clearer minded and less cold.

To this day, Hela still isn't sure what caused her to save me, only having heard of me from others, but she also told me that due to being desperate due to power loss, Hela had gone to New Asgard to beg for help, something that she still tells me she felt like a fool doing, and as payment for Valkyrie’s help, managed to resurrect all of the Valkyries she had slain centuries before, gaining Valkyrie’s respect and gratefulness. Afterwards, she had traveled the world, ending up in Seoul, where we met. My life had changed ever since, although I still didn't know what made the Goddess of Death of all people fall in love with me, but that's a story for another time.

I smiled as the memories ended, completing my current experiment. I couldn't wait to get home to Hela.

Suddenly, the lights went out. I felt for a flash light or anything that had light capabilities, but then an evil laugh echoed throughout the room, sending shivers down my spine. I felt a hand grasping my wrist, and I was pulled backwards!

I hit the ground hard with a loud grunt, trying to get to my feet when I was struck back onto the floor, as another shot to my ribs made me wheeze and cough.

“You killed us…” That voice….who…?

“We are dead because you are weak….” Wait…no….no it can't be!

Two figures, illuminated by a single light that flickered on, stood over me, and my blood ran cold.

Yuma and Sasha stood over me, eyes completely lifeless but psychotic smiles on both of their faces.

“Your weakness caused our deaths!” Yuma spat, the laser hole in her chest pouring with blood, and I felt sick as it dripped onto me.

I struggled to get up, only for both girls to kick me down.  
“You are truly pathetic. Our deaths are on your hands!” Sasha stomped on my chest, making me yelp and groan. The laser holes on both sides of her head dripped blood, and I screamed in terror.

“Hela can't save you from yourself.” Yuma sneered, revealing the same gun I had used to kill both of them under Ultron’s control, holding it with Sasha.

“Now you will feel the pain you caused us!” Sasha giggled like she did when she was alive.

The gun fired.

“HELEN!” My eyes shot open as I screamed, looking around wildly as arms held me.

“Helen!” The same voice shouted, and I realized where I was; in bed with Hela in our home on the edge of Seoul, nice and secluded, and Hela was the one who had shouted my name twice, her arms holding me.

“Helen what was the nightmare about? You were screaming in your sleep.” Hela cupped my cheek, as I slowly calmed down a little.

“I-I was in my lab…the lights went out. I was thrown to the floor…Yuma…Sasha…blamed me for their deaths…killed me…” I choked out as I began to cry, Hela stroking my hair as she laid my head on her chest. “Shhh…it’s all right my love…You know they wouldn't blame you.” Hela's voice was extremely soft, a voice she only used with me and no one else. “You didn't pull that trigger. Ultron pulled the trigger.” Hela continued as my cries slowly subsided, now soft sniffs and whimpers.

“Thank you….I love you….” I whispered as we laid back down, me protectively in Hela's warm arms. Hela kissed my forehead. “I love you too…I will always be there for you my beloved.” Hela cooed, and I felt my eyes closing, drowsiness enveloping me. I managed to kiss Hela on the lips softly, before sleep claimed me once more.

I slept the rest of the night, dreaming of me and Hela marrying, and living happily together forever. Throughout the night, Hela’s love and protectiveness kept the nightmares away, and I could not be more grateful to my beloved for that. Hela was not only my Guardian Angel, but she was my beloved, in reality, and in dreams. I wouldn't trade Hela's love for anything…

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on DeviantArt under the same name.


End file.
